


"Dance with me!"

by PlayerTwoArty



Series: Yeah, I kinda love you [2]
Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Pining, Romance, School Dances, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's day dances, platonic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoArty/pseuds/PlayerTwoArty
Summary: Madison hides on the edge of the gym of the Valentine's Day dance. Elliot won't stand for it.





	"Dance with me!"

Lights flashed around to brightly, and loud pop music thumped around the small gym, entirely inappropriate for Valentine's Day, but something Elliot can still dance to.

In fact, as Madison put it, Elliot could dance even if, "A handicapped gorilla was hitting an off-key f-note and screaming while falling off a twenty-foot tree then eventually hit the ground,"

Everytime Madison said that, the more Elliot loved him. Also, he shouted louder everytime. Which was pretty annoying when a tiny gay boy was shouting loudly at five am and waking up a baby.

Elliot tilted his head. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Mariah, who'd joined the school this year, was dancing happily with her tenth-grade boyfriend Jacob Walk near the center of the dance floor, a small mirror of random movements quickly forming a pattern.

Allison Garner, Madison's life-long best friend was dancing with Roslynn Wright near the edge, both blushing and giggling sweetly. They were both stumbling over each other. They made Elliot snort with not-at-all suppressed laughter.

They would never notice across the gym. So he was lucky.

Addi would have totally punched him in the stomach.

Elliot brown eyes landed on Andrew Reeves. He was only a few feet away from Elliot. His chin-length blonde was pulled back into a bun, but Elliot still caught teachers flashing disapproving looks in his direction.

Andrew successfully ignored them, staring toward the corner, past Zander Briggs and Zavia Lewis and the darker corners of the gym beside the stage steps. Madison was sitting on the last step, his head in his hands. He honestly looked like a kicked puppy, watching Zander and Zavia with a sad look on his sad freaking face.

"He seems lonely." Elliot jumped at the comment. He looked across the punch bowl to Andrew. The blonde was just as tall Elliot, is it either a terrible misfortune or an amazing miracle (In Elliot and Addi's opinion) that Madison was as short as he was.

Madison called it fucked-up genetics whenever Mariah teased him with her height.

"Who?" Elliot said in an off-handed voice. He didn't know much about Andrew yet, so he played it safe and pretended he hadn't been looking for Madison the whole time. He had no idea how Andrew might react.

Andrew gave him a, 'seriously' look through his blue eyes, which had been passed to both Mariah and Madison, although Madison had the exact striking crystal blue. "I'm not a complete idiot, despite what you think, Elliot."

Elliot sputtered, protesting, but Andrew just raised an eyebrow, reaching across the small table to shove Elliot toward Madison, calling, "Be a friend!"

Elliot glared in his direction, but Andrew had already disappeared into the crowd, to where Elliot guessed where Mariah was, but he couldn't see her or Addison. But he could see Zander still, dancing with Zavia and the pair slowly dancing toward the edge to melt out of the crowd.

Elliot stepped out the line that marked nearly the whole gym, and stepped up the stairs, standing in front of Madison, reaching out a hand ruffling his hair gently for his attention. Madison nearly shrieked, slapping at Elliot's hand.

He glared at Elliot snort of laughter, and pushed his waist, without any force behind it. "What do you want, you bothersome fly," He asked. Elliot gave him an amused look. "That's a new insult," He commented, grabbing Madison's hand and pulling him to his feet and hugging him. He rested his head on Madison's, breathing in his sharp hair wash.

"What are you taking me from a perfectly good moping spot?" Madison asked, wrapping his arms around Elliot's middle, the only place he could hug comfortably.

Elliot grabbed his hand and dragged the boy down the stairs and toward the edge of the dance floor. Neither would do good in the center.

He put his hand on Madison's waist while Madison mirrored his movements. Elliot looked down at him affectionately. "Dance with me!" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want character descriptions send me a message and I will release them.


End file.
